


Attack on Reality

by RedTabby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chores, Dancing, Discovery, Gen, Outlander - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Recruitment, Singing, iPhone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTabby/pseuds/RedTabby
Summary: Attack on Titan / SnK with an "Outlander" twist.What would happen if a 20-something year old from our world found themselves transported to Paradis, just as Claire was transported to the past.These chapters will feature situations in where you almost let slip that you’re from the future / another world...And I probably won't be posting them in order so I'll be switching around the chapters!#1 Arrival:  you haven't quite come to terms with your situation yet, eyyy#2 Delectable: the mysterious girl signs up as a military recruit#3 Dish Duty:  a perfect time to listen to tunes on your phone?





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo
> 
> I’ve decided to do a little One Shot series set in the Aot / SnK universe with an “Outlander” twist.
> 
> What would happen if a 20-something year old was out hiking on a lovely Spring 2018 day, and found themselves transported to Paradis, just as Claire was transported to the past.
> 
> These drabbles will feature situations in where you almost let slip that you’re from the future / another world... 
> 
> There will be lots of references to “our world” things.
> 
> I’m open to suggestions and ideas for different scenarios! ☺  
> And of course criticism! (How else do you improve your writing abilty??.... reading more, yes... bit criticism works too :D )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an incident in the forest, you awake to find yourself completely lost and in a land that seems trapped in the past. 
> 
> Oh, honey, your journey is just beginning...

Your eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light that was streaming through the treetop canopy. Feeling around with your hands, you realized you were laying in grass.

Sitting upright slowly, you rest you head in your hands and groan lightly. _Where did this headache come from?_

____

____

_What happened?_

____

____

You looked around at an unfamiliar scene. You had been hiking in the woods, following along the trail, when you heard a faint buzzing noise coming from somewhere to your left. You couldn't place the noise. It wasn't from an animal or insect, of that you were sure. After venturing a few metres, you spot the source: a cluster of trees a short distance away. As you approached, you realized that the deep humming seemed to be coming from inside your own mind, getting louder and louder. The moment you stepped between two of the trees to investigate the too-perfect circle of wood your memory fades. The next thing you know, you're on the ground next to said trees, but the surrounding woods look completely different.

How long had you been out for? You check your phone.

_Aw, come on! _you pout. No service. Excellent.__

____

____

The time reads 4:25PM. You hadn't been out for very long. It was almost 2 the last time you checked your phone. You stand up and lead against the nearest tree, noticing that the strong hum has stopped. Maybe you were just dehydrated or blood sugar ran too low. You take a swig from your water bottle and rip open a Clif Bar to munch on as you head back to where the trail was. 

You walk for a few minutes without coming across anything familiar, and without spotting the trail. You figure you must have gotten turned around at the odd congregation of trees and head back towards it. Once back at your starting point, you get out your compass and map. You decide to head East, in the general direction of the parking lot. The fall, or whatever had happened, shook you up a bit and you decided it would be best to go home. You were an experienced hiker, so path or no path, you would be fine to manage. 

After walking for an hour you being to panic a bit. You had been walking for 2 hours and hadn't come across anyone else, any signage, or any of the many trails indicated on the map. In fact, this terrain didn't correspond to your map at all! Was your compass broken? You came to the edge of the forest and looked across the clearing.

“A town?”, you didn't remember seeing that on the map. “What in the hell is that?” You direct your face upwards, scaling the enormity of the wall in front of you. You get your map out. There is no way you had gone farther than the map dictated, yet these structures hadn’t been indicated.

“Strange…” you say to yourself, making your way towards the town. Maybe someone there could give you a lift back to the start of the Natural Park.

The closer you got, the less likely you realized getting a ride would be. These people had horse drawn carriages, and dressed like they were pioneers.

Your mind reached for the next possible solution. Maybe you were on a movie set? Or at a Pioneer historical village?

You approached a woman and her son who were surveying the produce at a vegetable stand.

“Excuse me,” you began politely, “Could you please tell me how to get back to the start of the park? I’ve seemed to have lost my way.”

The woman took one look at you and when she saw your bare legs and shorts, she gasped, covering her son’s eyes and talking him away.

You raise and eyebrow. “Okay, rude.” You grumble under your breath. You take a look around and realized that people had started to stare at you. The people were dressed modestly, you realized, so you removed your backpack and took out a blanket you had brought with you. Maybe this was an Amish village or something? You fastened your blanket around your waist into a makeshift skirt. You figured you would blend in a tiny bit better now.

You walked through the town and approached the gate in the giant wall. “Jinae District. Entrance to Hermina District, and Wall Sina”

“Kaaaay”, this wasn’t helping. You see a group of people in a weird white pant – brown jacket uniform with Roses on the back. Maybe they could help you?

The guards stood up as you approached them and the gate.

“Do you have a permit to enter?” One of the female guards asked you.

“A permit? No, sorry. I was wondering if you could help me find my way back to the Natural Park? If someone could give me a lift or point me in the right direction?”

The guards started laughing, “She wants a lift, eh?” one of them said. “By the Walls these people are getting bold” said another.

You were starting to get annoyed. “I’m only asking for help.” You said flatly.

Without success you returned to the streets of the village. The sun had started to set. Things didn’t look good. You were happy you brought money with you because you decided you would stay at a hotel tonight. All you had to do now was to find one.

You stood in the middle of the street, looking around for someone who seemed like that would be willing to help. Your eyes landed on a good looking freckled boy.

“Excuse me,” you approached him. “I was hoping you could point me in the direction of somewhere to stay tonight.”

He looked at you puzzled. “There isn’t anywhere to go anymore. Not since Wall Maria fell.”

“Oh!”, you reply. Trying to determine what he meant. Wall Maria falling? What is Wall Maria? “Well…” you scratch your head.

The boy gives you a reassuring smile. “You can stay with me and my family for the night.” He sticks out his hand, “My name’s Marco. Marco Bodt.”

You hesitate a moment before shaking his hand, “Pleased to meet you Marco, I’m (F/N, L/N).”, you let go of his hand, “That’s very kind of you to offer, but I’m not sure - ”

“Nonsense”, he cuts you off. I’m not going to leave you out here on the street. The crime has gone up in the last few years so I’m not going to leave you here by yourself.”

“Ah, okay, well, thank you.” You follow him down the street towards what you could assume is his house. 

“It isn’t a problem.” He reassures you, “My parents and I help out the refugees as much as we can. Besides, I’m joining the military tomorrow as a recruit. I want to serve as part of the Military Police Brigade for the King!”

Questions swirl through your mind as you arrive at the Bodt family home, where you are given a warm welcome by Marco’s parents and younger brother.

***You enjoy a small dinner with the family and are sent off to bed following Marco to his room***

You plop down on Marco’s bed as he lights an oil lamp. You look around the room. Judging from the dinner, clothing, and furnishing, these people were totally Amish. “Your family is so nice,” you sigh, expressing gratitude. “And your little brother is such a cutie, haha, he’s lucky to have you for an older brother.”

Marco blushes at this comment.

“Here,” you bring your backpack to your lap and pull out your wallet. “I want to give something to your parents. They didn't have to agree to let me stay here. How much would a room cost over night?”, you finger through your wallet and withdraw cash.

“Woah!” Marco exclaims, grabbing the bills from your hand and examining them. “What is this?” he asks.

“What is it?” you repeat and huff a snicker, “Cash? Money?”

“I have never seen money like this” Marco admits, raising a brow and one side of his lip in a confused way. He gets up, grabs something small from a table in his room, and hands it to you.

“That is money” he says, pointing to it.

“Huh, I don't have anything like this.” You admit with some concern, turning the coin over in your hand. How was it possible that you wound up in a town where even the currency is different!

You give Marco his coin back, put your own cash in your wallet and stow it away.

“That's a fancy bag you have there”. Marco picked up your pack and set it on your lap. “Did you make it?”

You giggle, “no, I got it from Mountain Equipment Co-op”.

He doesn’t respond.

“It’s a store in my home town.” You explain. “It sells stuff for hiking and other outdoorsy activities.”

“Okay.” He accepts your answer. “I’ve never seen a mountain before. But I know what it is.”

You both sit quietly for a moment. I mean, this kid was a teenager. It was possible he hadn't seen a mountain, but that was such an odd thing to say.

“We should go to bed.” Marco decided.

You could agree with that, “Okay, sure”.

“(Y/N),” he begins, “This may sound strange, but I think you should join the military with me tomorrow.”

“What? Oh no, no… I’m going to head home tomorrow. My parents are probably super worried about me.”

“Is your home outside wall Rose?” He asks. His question has underlying concern to it that your couldn't place.

“Yea.” You say. I live probably, like, 10 hours from here? I was staying at a camp site when I got lost in the woods” you laugh. “Silly me, right?”

Marco didn’t look at you. His face was pale and he looked as if he was having a terrifying out of body experience.

When he did look at you, he grabbed your hand, “It’s Okay, (Y/N), you’ll be alright. I’ll help you get through your loss. A lot of people are having trouble coming to terms with it.”

You were now beyond confused. You thought about asking for clarification but the look on Marco’s face made you think otherwise. Maybe you would follow him to the military tomorrow. Someone from the government would totally be able to sort this out for you. You didn't want to worry your new friend anymore so you decided the best course of action. You smiled at him, “Thank you, Marco. Again, you have been so kind to me. I will come with you tomorrow, if the offer still stands.”

He smiled sheepishly back at you and agrees.

You both lay down, facing the ceiling.

“Night, (Y/N).”

“Goodnight, Marco.”


	2. Delectable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious girl catches the attention of Mike Zacharias...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third person perspective.

“Ahh, Recruitment Day.” Mike said out loud. He sipped his tea while watching the teens pile in to the courtyard.

He turned and sat on the edge of the window sill in one of his best friend’s (and commander’s) office.

“Think we’ll get any exceptional talent this time?” He asked his suave, blonde haired compadre.

The younger of the two men stood up from his desk and joined Mike at the window, half sitting with one cheek on the sill. Erwin looked over his shoulder to the commotion down below.

There was a line of recruits signing their names at one table, and one line receiving uniforms at another.

“There certainly is a lot of them,” Commander Erwin remarked. “We will have to see if they can survive 3 years with Shadis.” 

“May Sina give them strength,” Mike replied with a smirk. 

Erwin left the scene at the window and sat back down at his desk just as Lance Corporal Levi entered his office.

“Can you believe this?” Levi scoffs, collapsing into the chair in front of Erwin’s desk, “Just look at the little brats out there. I can't believe that's the best we have to work with.”

“There, there, Levi, they don't look that little to me.” Mike gave Levi a side eye and the Captain knew what he was implying.

“Shut it, bloodhound” The little raven-haired man snapped back.

At that moment, Mike’s nose caught a whiff of something different. He spun around with cat-like reflexes and searched the grounds for the source. 

There. 

He spotted a girl. She looked to be a bit older than the rest. She was dressed a little different as well.

He inhaled the foreign scent. She smelled relatively clean, which was unusual for the townsfolk. Hygiene wasn’t at the top of everybody’s list, partially because bathing was a luxury. Not only was this girl cleaner than the rest, her scent was mixed with something… floral? She didn’t carry any flowers so that didn't make any sense, yet the aroma definitely came from her.

“Love at first sight there, Prince Charming?” 

Levi’s quip brought him back to reality.

“Erwin, take a look at this.” Mike waved his hand in a beckoning motion for his Commanding officer to come over.

Levi, not wanted to be left out joined them. The three men looked to where Mike has gestured. “The (h/c) one, over there in the weird clothes.”

“What about her?” Levi asked, unimpressed.

“She smells… different.”

“For Rose’s sake, Mike” Levi exasperates, pushing off the window ledge and retaking his place in the chair.

“What do you mean?” Erwin asks further.

“I don’t entirely know, but we need to keep an eye on her. I haven’t smelled anyone like her before.” Mike locks his eyes with Erwin’s in seriousness, “Trust me, something is up. I don’t think she’s from here.”

Erwin raises a brow inquisitively, “Not from here? As in…”

“Not from within the Walls. She doesn't smell like a titan either, obviously.” Mike pauses, “But with how the state has been within the walls for the last few years, there is no way she could look like that and smell like that. It’s impossible”

“Alright, fine.” Erwin doesn't argue. “We look at all the recruit’s papers anyways. If anything comes up as suspicious, we will dig deeper. Do you find that satisfactory?”

“Yes.” Mike accepts. He looks back down to the group below and he notices the girl is missing. He leans out the window with both hands on the frame supporting him. “Where did she go?” he mumbles to himself.

Just then there is a knock at Erwin’s door. 

“Name and business?” Erwin asks. He’s unphased by this because there are always questions and documents needing to be signed on recruitment day.

“It’s Petra, sir. I’m here with a recruit. There seems to be a few concerns regarding her forms.”

“Please, come in.”

Petra enters, followed by the female they had been discussing earlier.

Erwin looks to Mike who is currently lost in an expression of bliss. 

Mike catches Erwin’s glare and covers his mouth with one hand, the pure exhilaration still evident on his visage.

Levi gets up from the chair and stands between Erwin and Mike. Petra gently pushes the girl forward and tell her to take a seat in the chair as she hands Commander Erwin her documents.

“This is (F/N) (L/N).” Petra begins explaining, “She’s from… where did you say again?”

“I’m from (hometown). I was just explaining to this nice lady here that I was on a day trip, hiking the National Park trail, and somehow got lost and wound up here. I was hoping someone from the military would know how I could get back? I’m not here to sign up or anything.” The girl clarifies. 

Petra gives the three a wide-eyed look, lifts her shoulders and shakes her head in confusion.

“I see.” Erwin states. “Mike, Levi, Petra, would you mind leaving us alone for a bit?”

“You sure?” Levi asks, crossing his arms.

“Yes. We won't be long.” Erwin smiles at the girl, who shrinks in the chairs as she watches the other three leave. 

Once the door closes, Erwin rounds on the girl, excited, yet composed as always. “You’re not from inside the walls, are you?”

“No... I’m not from inside the walls.”

***

The three stuck outside the office pace.

“Do you think she’s in denial?” Petra asks, genuinely concerned.

“Nah, I think the brat must have taken a brick to the head in all the chaos. Memory must be messed up.” Levi had seen people out of their minds before in the underground. Whether it was from substance abuse or trauma, they would say funny things like that, and make up stories. 

Petra and Levi look at Mike. He was crouched on the ground, biting his fist. “I don't care who she is or where she’s from…She… is … Delectable.” And with that, he stood up and strode away, clearly unable to stand the proximity any longer.

Levi and Petra left the Commander’s corridor to entertain themselves in the lounge with Hanji over a nice cup of tea. 

About two hours later, Erwin strolled in with a wide grin on his face. He helped himself to a cup of tea, and sat down at the table. 

All eyes were on him as he took a long drag from his cup and sighed contently.

“Well?” Levi cut the silence, “What’s the deal with the brat?”

“Nothing.” Erwin smirked. “She’s going to be joining the recruits.”

“But sir, if I may,” Petra interjected, “That place she said she was from…I have never heard of it before.”

“I have. Not to worry.”

Levi, Hanji, and Petra looked at one another. They knew better than to press further. Whatever the man was cooking in that gorgeous brain of his would come out sooner or later. At least, that’s what they hoped.


	3. Dish Duty

“(L/N)! You’re on dish duty tonight.”

“Yes, sir!” You salute the Lance Corporal, ignoring the sympathy groans and “poor (F/N)”s from your fellow cadets.

This was your punishment from Captain Levi for your mistake earlier in the day. You had been tasked with breaking in a horse. You knew it would be a challenge, but you didn't anticipate being thrown off so many times! You picked a name for the bastard, “Spirit”, because he was as stubborn as the stallion from that blasted movie. At one point you really lost control over him, and he broke through the wooden fence of the pasture. Of course Captain Levi gave you an absolute earful over this, ordering you to return the horse to the stables and to repair the fence immediately. You didn’t exactly find him scary when he yelled at you like this, but you certainly respected him. You hoped one day you would be friends, leading you to your next mistake, which was telling him, “At least you didn't accuse me of horsing around”, with a giant grin on your face. This ignited the coal that were his eyes.

Your grin faded into an, “…Ah, shit.” It really was a bad pun.

You really didn't mind. Dishes were a monotonous task in which your would be left alone with your thoughts. A few hours to yourself where you could let your guard down and didn’t have to consciously watch your every word and move. 

You left the hall to change out of your uniform and into some casual clothes. A habit you maintained from the days when you were a child. Or actually, it was so engrained into you by your mother that it became habit. You couldn't blame her though. You had always been a curious, outdoorsy, and messy child, hence the need for “after-school clothes”. You folded your uniform – which you deemed wasn’t quite dirty enough to be considered laundry – and set it on a chair in your shared female dorm room. You were just about to head back to the mess hall and kitchens when an idea struck you. You leaped over to your clothing cabinet and pulled open the bottom drawer. Carefully you unfolded the pair of socks stuffed at the bottom, and after checking to see if anyone was around, you shoved your phone and headphones into your pocket.

You were going to be alone for hours weren’t you? And if any of your friends insisted on helping you, you would decline. Simple. 

On your way back to the kitchens behind the mess hall, you passed your friends. Jean and Krista immediately offered to stick around to help out. Krista’s intentions came from somewhere genuine. Such a little goddess that one. Bless her. You knew Jean on the other hand, wanted to take advantage being able to get some alone time with you. You laughed and waved your hands saying that you were fine, and that you would catch up with them later. Before departing, Eren and Connie reminded you that they were going to have a bonfire out back behind HQ and to join when you were finished.  
“And steal some grub from the kitchens if you can!”, Sasha shouted before following the others across the grounds.

You hum to yourself as you enter the kitchen and view the enormous stacks of plates, bowls and cutlery beside the large, deep basin.

Standing in front of it you start to run the water, filling one side of the sink part way and adding soap. While the sink is filling you look around examining your surroundings. There were 2 doors on either side of the room, a large pass-through area where food and dishes were exchanged and a set of windows at the back of the hall. As long as you kept your phone in your pocket, you could run the cord up your shirt so even if someone came in unexpectedly, they wouldn’t see what you had.

Oh, you were SO excited to listen to music! You didn’t dare to even hum some of the songs you loved anymore for fear of being questioned about the tune. 

You recalled when you were absentmindedly singing Disney songs in the showers after a long day training. You were feeling over-tired and giddy and had been singing your own rendition of, “…up on the shore we work all day. Out in the sun we slave away. I’d rather be devoting full time to floating under the sea…” with a certain Jamaican accent when Mikasa had interrupted you by covering your mouth and hissing for you to shut up about “under the sea”. That day you learned that it may as well be considered a government offense to talk about thing that ‘might be’ beyond the wall. She also insisted you explain to her how you know about the ocean, to which you replied in a panic that you had read about it in a book. Luckily for you, she accepted this and told you that Armin also had a book containing such things. Also luckily for you, she didn’t tell anyone else that you knew.

You looked at your phone. It was on 87%. This should last long enough. You had your phone for a few years before you arrived to this strange land so the battery life wasn’t completely reliable. You counted your lucky stars that you had thought to bring your portable solar charger with you that day on your hike. That's how you’ve been keeping your phone charged when you wanted to use it. It didn't matter too much though. You never used it when there was even a chance of running into someone. Sometimes late at night you would get it out to scroll through your photo library and silently cry, lingering on the photos of your family. They would be looking for you, no doubt. How you would get back to them? You had no idea. You did what you could to make the best of the situation you were in, with the hope that one day you WOULD make it home again.

You secured both ear buds in place, picked “Youth” by Shawn Mendes, and rolled up your sleeves to get to work.

Listening to the lyrics you wished you could share it with your friends. You thought they would benefit from hearing this song. It was… inspirational…? Was that the right word for it?

…its hard to sleep at night, knowing what’s outside…

Yea basically the life I’m living now with titans roaming outside the walls,  
you thought to yourself.

… this soul of mine will never break. As long as I wake up today, you can’t take my youth away…

Damn straight. This is basically Eren in a nutshell. There’s nothing in this world that could crush that guy’s spirit. You laugh out loud then lean your head back and groan. Ugh you really wanted him to hear this.

Alright time to pick it up.  
You slide to your Spanish playlist. some Shakira, Enrique, Luis Fonsi, Romeo Santos… yea this will do.

You select shuffle and slide the phone back in your pocket. The first song to come on is Despacito. You smile wide and chuckle to yourself. Back home this song was so overplayed on the radio, but you still loved it. You especially appreciated it now that you basically never heard music. You assumed several things; instruments were hard to come by, or that sort of luxury was reserved for the king and nobles, or maybe the town folk lacked talent or creativity? The music you did hear reminded you of the Kingdom dance scene from the movie Tangled. Very medieval or Celtic sounding.

The stack of dirty dishes shrank and the pile of clean ones grew. It was an easy task when you could distract your self and sway along to the rhythm of your music.

Ooooooh shiiiiiiiit you said out loud. Mi Gente came on. You dropped the dish that was in your hand into the soapy water and bounced your self into a low wide legged squat and danced and whined by yourself.  
Next, Scooby Doo Pa Pa. You completely ignored the dishes and jiggled and shook your body and booty to the song. Your eyes were half closed as you really let your self get into it. 

You went back to the front of the sink and continued dancing as you worked on the dishes.

Oh my goooooosh Temperature! You didn’t realize how much you needed this. You were super into the Sean Paul song when an ear bud fell out. You gasped and caught it before it hit the water. It would really suck if you busted your ear buds. 

You paused your music and did another perimeter check. You enter the mess hall and stick your head out the window. Relief and excitement wash over you when you find that you could only hear crickets chirping in the distance. You were still safe.

Walking back to the dishes you get an idea. You took one of the newly clean bowls and dried it with a towel before placing your phone inside. A little amplification trick you taught yourself back home. No one was going to come down to the kitchens, you convinced yourself. You were having too much fun to consider the consequences should you be caught.

You placed the bowl on a ledge in front of you and put the playlist back on.

50 minutes later you had successfully washed, dried, and put away all the dishes. It probably would have taken less time, but you were multitasking by singing out loud and dancing.

By this time you had all your music on shuffle. You were glad that you had your phone stocked with a wide variety, including mainstream, Disney, Broadway, Country, K/J- Pop, and a few other genres.

You should probably get to the bonfire soon. You didn't want anyone coming to look for you. 

One more song you told yourself, completely unaware of the silver eyes that watched you from the shadows. The captain had slipped through the door a few minutes ago and sat himself in the back corner of the dimly lit dining hall.

“Maybe you should volunteer for dish duty again?” you think as you belt out Defying Gravity. You sung both parts of course.

No one volunteers for dish duty. You had to do something to get stuck with it again. Maybe if you did a super good job, the Captain would make you do it again? You reasoned out that you would rather him give it to you over good terms rather than as punishment again. He had countless methods of cleaning-related punishment so it was unlikely that you would receive the same command twice in a row.

You decided that would you set all the tables in the hall. You knew how to properly set a table of course. Another thing you learned back home and it was something that the Captain would definitely appreciate.

You put the bowl and phone on the pass through so the melody of “This Is Me” from the Greatest Showman echoed nicely through the empty (or what you thought was empty) hall. 

You sang along with it and turned the volume up louder.  
Turning around again you very enthusiastically sang and acted out the second verse “…We are bursting through the barricades and reeeeaching for the sun, WE ARE WARRIORS, yea that's what we’ve become.”

You gather up a stack of plates in your arms and enter the dining hall. Your eyes are focused on the task at hand. You place 10 plates at the first table, placing a knife on each right and fork on each left. The next time you enter the hall from the kitchen you freeze in your tracks.

Levi was standing in front of the table you had just set, admiring your work.

“C-c-captain?!” You stare, wide-eyed in absolute horror. You drop the plates on the table in front of you and run to your phone and shut off the music, stuffing the device deep in your pocket.

“Shit, fuck, goddammit, fuck, fuck” your voice broke even in a whisper. Why had you been so stupid? How were you going to explain this? What was going to happen to you?

You turn around again and see that Levi had seated himself directly behind you. His expression blank, as he crossed one leg over the other and folded his arms. His eyes didn’t leave you.

Should you run? No. Where would you go in the walls? This was a huge mistake. Technology that was even remotely similar to this didn't exist. Heck, electricity didn’t even exist! 

You mind was racing. What seemed like hours went by and he hadn’t averted his gaze or said a word. What was he thinking?

“Sir…” you began. “I can explain”. No, you can’t! you shouted in your head. Your mind was racing trying to come up with something that would sound semi-rational to him.

His eyes narrowed even further. It was like he knew you were racking your brain for a lie. But of course he knew. He was smart. When did he even come in? Oh God….

“How long were you here?” you ask wide-eyed. Probably not the best way to start.

“Who are you?”

That was the first question to leave his lips. The situation was worse than you thought. The only other person to receive a question like that was Eren, and that was after he discovered he was a titan-shifter. But at that time, the question had been “what are you?”. 

“Who am I?” you repeat his question. Did he think you were some sort of spy? A spy for titans? No, that didn't make sense. The expression on his face told you that you had lost whatever amount of trust he had in you. Your eyes fell on the table. One of the knives were missing. You gulped.

Levi saw your realization but kept seated as still as a statue. He was like a predator, observing his prey, keeping as still as possible until the ideal moment.

You raised both hands in front of you to indicate you mean no harm.

“I’m still me.” You begin, “I’m (F/N) (L/N). I promise… I… I just… I don't know what to say because however I word it you won't believe me.”

“Try me.” His words were ice through you.

So this is happening, is it? You think to yourself. 

“Okay.” You swallow. “Um, long story short. I arrived here a few years ago. I don’t know how I got here, and I don't know how to go home. I joined the military because it was technically free food, clothing and shelter. I am who I have been. You know? We’ve all come from different places and different backgrounds...I just come from somewhere farther, and different.” After your ramble you check his face.

“So...” he begins, “This is what Erwin was hiding.”

“What?” You decided to play dumb, you promised you wouldn't let anyone else find out.

“Well,” Levi continued, “Erwin and Mike. Mike was on to you first. Said you smelled different. So I've kept and eye on you. I've rationed that you’re not dangerous, nor do you have ill-intent”

“I don’t, really” you reinforce his words.

You get your phone out of your pocket. His eyes go to it immediately. You hold it to your chest.

“Sir, may I sit next to you and show you what I have?”

He nods and motions beside him.

“Okay.” You sit down next to him. This is going to be so weird. “Please, I ask that you don’t try to touch it or take it from me until I have finished.”

Surprisingly he agreed. You didn't think he would be keen on listening to an order from you. Maybe he was a little afraid of your phone. For all he knew, it could double as a weapon that he didn’t know how to use.

You held it in one palm between the two of you.

You look at him, he looks at you, and both look back to the device.

“This is going to be hard to understand, but bear with me here, sir.” You tap the home button and the passcode screen illuminates.

His eyes narrow memorizing the 4 digits to tap on the screen, and widen fully when an array of colour and text appear on the glass.

“It’s called an iPhone. These are called applications,” you say, pointing to the different squares. Most of these don’t work now because there is no service here… Um, service is something you have when your phone is able to receive a connection from a mobile network….Oh my God.” You put your head in your hand. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how I’m going to explain this or myself to you. No one here has even seen one of these before. Please don't take it away!” You get on your knees in front of Levi. His expression now something you have never seen before. You continue, “I promise I’m not dangerous-”

“Shut up, brat and sit down” Levi hoists you up by grabbing your underarm and seating you back beside him. “I know you’re not dangerous, just continue.”

You blink in surprise but agree to do as he says. “I guess I’ll show you the ones that work… Here.” You tap on the Photos application. Levi raises his hand to grab the device but you pull away. “May I show your first?”

He expressed his agreement.

“These are my friends and family” you tell him, swiping through the photos. You explain to him that they are like a portrait, but are taken with a device called a camera.

The Captain looks at you and begins remarking on how strangely people are dressed and gawks at the images of you and your friends at the beach. While his eyes are on you explaining, you quickly slide over to the front facing camera and snap a photo of his awe-struck face.

He pulls back and look at the device as if it was going to hurt him. You bring it back to your chest, examining the photo you just took and burst out laughing.

His puzzled look changes when you show him the photo and he jumps of from his seat.

“How!” he asks bewildered.

“With this!” you point to the tiny circles on the back and front of your phone. They are part of the camera, and that's what I’ve used to take all of these photos.

Just then, Armin walks into the dining hall and raises his eyebrows suspiciously when he spots you with the Lance Coropral. “Hey, I was just coming to see how things were going. Are you going to come to the fire soon?”

“No, she’s not”. Levi answers for you, “and tell the others not to come here until I say otherwise.”

“Yes, sir!” Armin salutes and gives you a look of sympathy, which you return with one of reassurance before he leaves.

You spend the next hour sitting in the dimly lit dining hall with Captain Levi, going over all the working applications on your phone. You even managed you convince him to take a selfie with you using the dog filter.

“Well, what’s the plan, sir?” You ask. The atmosphere between the two of you was comfortable, and you were no longer afraid that he knew.

“I’m going to report back to the Commander. Sneaky devil, keeping this big of a secret from me. You will probably be summoned by him tomorrow and you will have to explain your carelessness to him.”

“Okay” you said, dropping your head.

“Don’t tell any one else, and don't be so reckless again.” Levi stood up from the table and you did the same.

The he held out his hand and motioned for the phone.

You knew better than to argue, so you handed it over. “Please don’t break it, get it wet, or do anything rough to it” you request.

He “tch”s at you and examines the device close to his face. “I’ll hold on to this until it is returned to you tomorrow for your meeting with the Commander.”

“Yes, sir”

He taps the home button and the numbers pop up. He taps in 1, 0, 9, 2 and the coloured application icons appear on the screen. “Are the numbers of any significance?” He asks.

“Yes, they are my birth month and year”.

He scrunches his face. October 92? That must make you around seven hundred and fifty years old. Impossible.”

You giggle, “No sir, I was born in the year 1992.”

His jaw drops. After a few moments he pockets your phone and walks towards the door. He places his hand on the handle and turns to you. “Tomorrow.” He says, “Tomorrow you explain everything.” pushing open the door. He stops for a moment ,”Oh, and what is gravity and what is Oz?”

You tilt your head, confused for a second before blushing and covering your face.

“Oh my Gooood, you heard me singing!”

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”


End file.
